my first love
by creddie cailey and zailey supp
Summary: "if loving you is so wrong...then I want to do everything to make it right..." Zack said while Maya crashed her lips onto his, and Zack smiled knowing he had found his first love.
1. Chapter 1

_My First Love_

_Z__ack Martin and Maya Bennet. Best friends since they were at least seven. They would tell each other their deepest secrets, and they knew each other like brother and sister. But there was only one secret that Zack was keeping from her...he loved her. Follow on the long joutney of love right from the beginning. Also includes Cailey. _

Chapter 1

Zack and Cody Martin were averege seven year old twins. They were currently living in Seattle Washington with their mom Carrie. Their father Kurt had since left them when they were born. Zack and Cody had a best friend Bailey. She was the exact same age as the both of them, and had Cody's smarts. That was actually the one thing that Zack would hate about their friendship with bailey. Half of the time, he really didn't understand half of the words that would come out of her mouth. They had been best friends with Bailey since they were three. As they walked into the big double doors into their first offical day at school, Cody felt that a gigantic weight was lifted off of his chest. Today was finally the day that he would see Bailey for the first time since she left for Kansas to visit her family. As Cody walked into the doors he was soon engulfed in a bear hug.

'Oh my gosh I missed you so much!" Bailey squealed as she swung Cody around.

"Bailey...I need to breathe here." Cody giggled.

Bailey was still significantly taller by an inch. Zack being the dwarf of the trio. But that really didn't bother him. He was a ladies man. And that was his specialty. As Bailey and Cody got out of their hug Bailey soon encased Zack in a bone crashing hug as well.

"Oh my gosh I missed you both so much..." Bailey began to say.

"We missed you too." Zack added. "Maybe someone missed you a little too much." Zack said as he winked at Cody who simply just blushed.

"Come on..." Bailey laughed while the two of them walked off towards their classes together.

The first day, they discovered that like any year, they were in the same classes. It had been like that since Kindergarten. They didn't mind though. They had fun as a group. And when they were young, they made a pact that they would be together till the end. Of course zack and Cody would, but they treated Bailey like a sister. Even though Bailey had abput nine others. As they made it into their final class before lunch, little did Zack know that it was going to change his life.

"Class...I want you to meet someone." Mrs. King said. "This is Maya. She's new to this school and I would like you all to welcome her...now Maya, why don't you sit beside Zack over there." Mrs. King pointed out.

"Hey..." Zack smiled to her.

"Hello..." Maya said shyly.

"Oh don't worry about my brother...he's just trying to make you go out with him." Cody added.

"Whoa...am I seeing double?" Maya asked.

"Believe it or not...these two are twins..." Bailey added. "I'm Bailry by the way, and that's Cody." Bailey said.

"Nice to meet you guys...you seem like nice kids." Maya smiled.

"Most of us are..." Cody added.

"O.k. who's side are you on?" Zack asked.

"Hey...is it o.k. if I hang out with you three, I don't know anyone here in Seattle." Maya added.

"Sure. The more the merrier." Cody smiled.

Over the course of the day, they soon found out a lot more about Maya. They fiound out that she and her dad had moved out from New York. Her mom had died from breast cancer only a year ago, and she had a younger brother by a year named Cameron. While they were eating lunch, they had to laugh. Maya lived right across the street from the three of them. The old neighbours had surprisingly sold the house because they thought that it was too small. And it was a senior couple. What would a senior couple do with a town house int he first place? As they walked home, for the first time Maya actually felt welcome into the group. It was like a new beginning for her.

As the next few months passed, she only felt more welcomed into the group. Maya would hang out with Zack, Cody, and Bailey at the twins house, and they again knew everyone's secrets. Maya even spent Christmas with them when Cameron and her father were off to visit their aunt in Vermont. Carrie had found a liking to Maya. And just like when she met Bailey, she knew that she would play a major role in her boys lives. They were only seven. As Maya walked down the stairs in the Martin household on Christmas morning she smiled as she saw the three friends up and energized, but still in their pajamas.

"Merry Christmas you three." Maya said as she hugged every single one of them.

"Merry Christmas Maya!" They all greeted.

"Wow...these many presents all for me?" Maya joked.

"No...don't get your hopes up. Zack didn't go through the pile yet." Cody said while Bailey threw her arms around his neck when she found out that he had gotten her a new microscope.

"I would think so..." Maya giggled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zack asked.

"Oh nothing..." Maya giggled.

As the day wore on, the group of friends did get all that they had wanted for Christmas. They were surprised that they were so close that they would get them exactly what they wanted without them even knowing. As they sat around the table for Christmas dinner, they all began to share all of their plans for the New Year.

And their first plan for the New year, was to celebrate with Maya's family this year. It was only fair since they had been so nice to let her stay at the Martins, and Bailey's house was crowded enough. So the four friends slept over for the New year at Maya's house. Mitchell Bennet again, found a liking to the three friends. He could tell that there was a special bond between Zack and Maya, and Cody and Bailey though. Even though they were too young to realize it, he knew that in time they would all finally realize the definition of true love. The four friends looked up at the stars in Maya's bedroom they all had their hopes and dreams for the year 2000. The new milenium as they would put it.

"You know you guys...I think the new mileniium will finally be good to us." Cody said.

"What makes you say that Code red?" Zck asked as he wrapped a blanket around the both of them for warmth.

"Well...first, us and Bailey have been friends since we could remember, and then Maya came along and the pact just got bigger. I think that if we have the friendship, then that's all we need for us to have the best milenium ever." Cody added.

"Your right about that." Zack said. "I can't wait to see what the future has in store." Zack added while he wrapped his blanket over all four of them since the heater was now broken.

"Hey you guys...I never got to properly thank you for being the best friends anyone could have ever asked for. And not just for me, for Cameron too." Maya added. "I mean you took us in when I was sure that it would be like any other time we would move to a different state. But now I know for sure, that I am definately going to be here to stay." Maya said as she wrapped her arms around the three of them. "Because I have the three best friends anyone could have ever asked for." Maya said as the four friends laughed as they got into a group hug not noticing that they were now in the new milenium.

The days turned into months, and then the months suddenly turned to years. They were now ten and the four were still the best of friends. They were inseperable in school. And whenever one of them was bullied they would pick up the pieces. Because they were like a family. If they hurt one of them, they hurt all of them. It was like this all throughout elementary school. As the days of elementary suddenly flashed before their eyes, high school came along. The final day of summer found the four friends sittiing on Maya's roof watching the sunset.

"Can you three believe it? We're going to be in High School tomorrow." Cody said.

"I know." Zack added. "Six years as friends, and now we're going to be around each other for a lot longer." Zack added.

"Your saying it like it's a bad thing." Maya commented.

"Well it's not. And I can't wait to see what High School has in store." Zack said.

"It's going to be one heck of a ride that's for sure." Bailey added.

Bailey was most definateltly right. High school was about to start the nexrt day and they couldn't wait for it to begin. he four friends smiled as they thought of the huge adventure ahead of them. They were brought back into reality when they discovered that it had started to rain.

"Oh god!" Bailey said.

"Quick everyone come inside! My dad says dinners ready." Maya said as the four friends ran into the house laughing and squealing.

The twins were now in their room just getting their book bags ready for the next day. They were both nervous about what was to come from this new experience. But they both knew deep down that if they had the other one beside them, then it would all be little did anyone know that it was going to be an experience that they would all never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

_My First Love..._

Chapter 2

The first day of High School was a new beginning for the four friends. As they walked through the bid school, they found out that they were finally split up after elementary school. Zack and Maya had matching schedules, and Cody and Bailey had matching schedules as well. But that didn't stop them from having a fun high school experience.

The first few weeks seemed to fly by without anything major happening. However, at the end of September things took a turn for the better for Maya and Zack. Zack was finally opening his eyes and realized something that had he had never seen in Maya before. As he and Cody laid up looking at the stars, Zack knew in his heart that he had fallen in love.

"Cody..." Zack began to say...

"Yeah?" Cody said as he turned to look at his twin.

"Do you think it would be crazy for me to tell you that I think I've fallen in love..." Zack began

"That's a first..." Cody said. "Who is it with?" Cody asked.

"It's Maya..." Zack began.

"Finally..." Cody sighed.

"Huh?" Zack said obviously confused.

"Dude...even a blind hobo would know that you and Maya are totally in love with each other..."

"Seriously?" Zack asked. "Am I that stupid?"

"No...your just...you know..slow..." Cody said.

"Geez thank you for making me feel better." Zack sighed. "What do I do Cody?"

"You have to tell her..." Cody stated. "You never know...she might just feel the same way..." Cody smiled.

"You really think so?" Zack asked.

"Of course I do..." Cody smiled.

The next week. Zack had of course chickened out by telling Maya the truth about what he had felt with her. As the weeks went on, he felt those feelings get stronger and stronger. As one rainy October came along, Maya had been walking down the hallways of the middle school and ran square into some guy.

"Oh goodness." The guy said as he helped Maya up. "I'm so sorry..."

"it's cool." Maya said smiling up to the guy. He happened to look very attractive.

"I'm Josh by the way. Josh Daniels." Josh said as he extended her hand.

"Hi Josh. I'm Maya. Maya Bennet." Maya smiled. "So you new around here?"

"I just moved in last night actually...and I have no other friends around here..."

"I know that feeling all to well..." Maya smiled up to him. "Come on...I'll introduce you to my best friends..." Maya smiled.

"I'd like that." Josh smiled.

Maya made her way outside to the front of the school where she knew that the pact was enjoying their lunch.

"Hey guys." Maya greeted.

"Hi Maya..who's the new guy?" Cody asked. Zack spit out his fruit punch when Cody said that.

"Oh this is Josh. He moved in yesterday. I was hoping we could welcome him into the group."

"Sounds good to me..." Cody said.

"What? Zack asked a little taken aback.

"Sure...more for the crowd. Sit down Josh..." Bailey said.

"What?" Zack asked a little more dumbfounded.

"Thanks you guys. I haven't really found anyone around the shcool who's you know...friendly..."

"I don't blame you...we live in a very dangerous part of Seattle..." Cody said.

"Sorry...but I didn't catch your names..." Josh said a little uncomfortable.

"Oh my bad...this is Bailey...this is my twin Zack...and I'm Cody..." Cody said hapily.

"Nice to meet youn guys. I take it you've been good friends with Maya for a long time..." Josh smiled.

"Yeah...sicne the fourth grade..." Bailey smiled. "So tell us a little about yourself..."

"Well I am a very good student, I love to go biking, I love skiiing, snowboarding, playing basketball, and just hanging out with friends..."

Zack had to flinch when he found out a little more about this Josh dude. He enjoyed everything that the other three did. Except for the winter sports. Zack could feel the connection between the three friends begin to fade as they began chatting up a storm.

As the day progressed, Josh became quick friends with Cody. Zack was Cody's nest friend. And he knew that he could never be replaced. But just looking at Josh, he knew that it just might happen. He never thought that there would be a single day where he and Cody were not together. But if he got to know Josh more, then that day was seriously going to strike soon. As they were in their art class, they couldn't wait for it all to be over.

"Hey Josh...what do you say we hang out this afternoon at the arena. We could go skating..." Bailey suggested.

"I'd like that." Josh said.

"Zack you comming..." Cody asked.

"Nah...I have to go...do...a favor for mom..." Zack said lying. The beel signifying the end of class rang and everyone ran out. "See you later..." Zack said as he ran off towards the bathroom.

Once Zack was sure he was safe, he let all of the tears that he had been holding back spring to life. He couldn't hold it in anymore. Josh was there to replace him in their friendship and he knew it. And he knew that he would immediately become the twin Cody wished he had if he got to know him better.

"Cody...your my best friend you know that right?" Zack asked as the boys were sitting on Zack's bed and playing video games.

"Of course..." Cody smiled.

"You seem to be spending a load of time with Josh this past month..." Zack said. Hurt obviously in his eyes.

"yeah... he's a great guy." Cody smiled.

"Really?" Zack asked. "It looks like he's a great guy. You do everything that we normally would do together." Zack sighed.

"yeah...it's twice the fun..." Cody smiled.

"That's great..." Zack sighed. "Just great..."

The months turned into November once again, it was time for the twins birthday party. zack sighed as he opened his eyes. He looked around the room and found Cody was not in his bed. But he did smell something cooking up in the kitchen.

"Happy birthday buddy." Cody smiled to him and gave him a squeeze. Zack returning the gesture. This was the first time any of the twins had an interaction with each other.

"Thanks buddy..." Zakc smiled. "Mom off to work again..."

"yeah...she's getting ready to release her new album so she's recording..." Cody smiled as he fixed them a plate.

"So what's on the menu?" Zack asked.

"All of your favorites...scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, chocolate chip pancakes, and a fresh glace of orange juice..." Cody said.

"Without the pulp?" Zack giggled.

"You got it..." Cody smiled. "And today it's just going to be you and me for the whole day, and then Maya and Bailey are comming over..."

"Why are you doing all of this?" Zack asked.

"Because...I kind of feel guilty for not spending as much time with you as I possibly could..." Cody smiled. "And I'm sorry for that."

"I know you are...and I'm sorry I never gave this Josh a chance. I just thought that he was trying to take my best friends away..."

"Zack that can never happen..." Cody said hugging his brother. "Your stuck with the three of us wether you like it or not..."

"I can live with that..." Zack smiled.

"Do you want your present now or later?" Cody asked.

"I guess we could do it now.." Zack said.

"Good." Cody said as he took out one large rectangular box.

"Open it.. I know your just gonna love it.." Cody smiled.

"Oh my gosh..." Zack hgasped. Right in his lap was the electric guitar that he had been staring at in the Guitar Shack forever.

"How did...how did you...how is this possible?" Zack asked.

"Oh...I dipped into my savings a little and I got it for you..." Cody said while Zack hugged him tightly.

"Your the best brother ever..." Zack said hanging on to Cody for dear life. He never wanted to let him out of his sight ever again.


	3. Chapter 3

_My First Love_

**I hope your enjoying this story...this chapter was realy a lot of fun to write...I think I'm starting to get a good vibe from this story...I know all of you are wondering if Zaya will get together...that will be a long way to go...but for those Cailey fans, they will share a cute moment near the end. **

Chapter 3

Zack and Cody were now riding their bikes through the childhood park that they always used to go to when they were kids. Zack held a picnic basket in his lap while Cody citrcled around the fountain that marked the entrance to the park. Zack smiled as he couldn't wait to see Cody's face when he opened the picnic basket. Zack also brought along his backpack since it had Cody's present in it.

"Hey look Zack! Our hill is still there!" Cody said running towards the hill.

The hill held a very special part in the boys life. It had the tall oak tree where the boys had careved their innitials in it, signifying that they would forever be brothers. As Zack reached the top of the hill he was soon reminded of why that particular hill was his and Cody's favorite.

"Wow..." Zack said as he admired the view. He was taken aback at how much the city of Seattle had changed since they were little kids. The last time he saw this view, there was only the distant lakes, and the boarder. Now Seattle had turned into a huge metropolitain city. With buildings all over the place, skyscrapers as far as the eye can see, and many people outside enjoying the warm fall Saturday afternoon. Cody smiled as Zack helped him up to the last branch on their special tree. Zack took out the picnic basket.

'O.k. let's see here...a baked lasagnia, a creme brule, oh and apple pie..." Zack said smiling.

"All of my favorites...thanks Zack." Cody smiled.

"Hey you made my favorite breakfast...so I thought I would make your favorite lunch..." Zack said. "And I already ordered the gangs favorite Chinese take-out."

"Sounds perfect..." Cody smiled. "And I rented the gangs favorite movies as well... And Bailey and Maya are sleeping over as well..." Cody said. "It will be just like last month..." Cody smiled.

"O.k. enough talking. I have your gift here..." Zack said as he handed Cody a verly large package.

"Whoa what is in here a boulder?" Cody joked.

"Very funny...Open it up and find out..." Cody said.

"Oh my gosh...you got me a laptop? I've wanted one since last year..." Cody reached over to hug Zack. "Thank you so much."

"No problem." Zack said tightening the hug.

"Man this is the best birthday present you've ever given me..." Cody said.

"Heck, you actually deserve a gift as big as this..." Zack said.

"Thanks Zack." Cody smiled.

The rest of the afternoon, the twins spent their time at the park enjoying the sunlight. They rode their bikes across town to look for their favorite bakery. Since mom was away that weekend, they might as well get a cake for their friends. They decided to go with a New York Style Cheesecake since it was one of their favorites between the four friends. Cody and Zack were now sitting at home setting the place up for the sleepover. Kind of thankful that thier mom was out of the country that weekend. Carrie did call the boys before they went off on their little picnic. She said that she would try to be back for Monday. But there wasn;t a good chance of that happening. Because she was settling the deal with the people at the recording company.l They happened to be offering twice the amount that they had agreed on, and Carrie was shocked. The boys however, couldn't have been more happier. There were some times where they really didn't understand their mother. But they loved her to pieces for the twins entered the house, they were surprised all of their friends already in there.

"Happy birthday you two!" Bailey and Maya said as they got engufed in a massive group hug.

"How did you get in here? Our windows weren't open this time." Said Cody who was obviously startled.

"We know where you keep the spare key..." Bailey giggled.

"We seriously need to hide that key better." Zack said laughing./

"Anyways enough of this talking...why don't we get this party started?" Maya laughed.

The four friends enjoyed spending time with each other just like the old times. Zack finally felt that he was finally earning his best friends back. He smiled. He couldn't wait to regain the friendship that they all shared before Josh showed up in town. Zack and Maya were lying in the hamock in the backyard just staring up at the stars. Maya wrapped her arms around Zack for warmth.

"Don't youn wish we could discover a new star in the sky?" Maya asked.

"That would be pretty cool." Zack smiled. "What you call yours/" Zack asked.

"I actually have no idea." Maya laughed.

"Yeah me neither." Zack laughed while a shooting star shot across the crisp fall sky.

"Hey check it out Zack a shooting star..." Maya smiled.

"Let's make a wish quickly..." Zack said smiling.

Zack wished that Maya could finally realize that she had feelings for him and not for Josh. Because it didn't take him long to find out that Maya did want to get together with Josh. Maya wished for two things. First, that she can always have the friendship between Zack, and another one was to go out with Josh Daniels. The two had become fast friends, and she began to realize that she was falling more and more in love with the kid then she could have imagined. Maya opened her eyes and wrapped her arms around Zack for comfort once again. Zack wrapped his arms around Maya protectively as the two simply laid back and enjoyed the night.

As the two finally made it into the hosue, they found that the living room already had the pull out bed that the four used. Cody was putting the blankets on the bed, and Bailey was getting the take-out onto plates. Zack smiled. He was really looking forward to one of the best birthday celebrations he had in years. The four friends spent the rest of the night watching some of their favorite movies. As the night wore on, the group was now lying back on the bed and they were simply staring up at the ceiling. All lost in their hopes and dreams of what they had wanted to happen after they left High School.

The next week, Cody and Bailey were walking the streets of Seattle. Zack and Maya were somewhere in town helping Cameron with his High School project. Cody and Bailey were giggling and laughing as they were holding hot chocolate. The cool month of October was now behind them, and they were soon greeted with the cold temperature of Novermber. It was only the beginning of November and fresh snow was already on the ground. As Cody and Baley sat down at their favorite park bench, Cody wrapped his arms around Bailey. He had been doing a lot of thinking about what Zack had told him, saying that it would take a blind person to see that the two had chemestry. And there was no doubt in Cody's mind, that Cody had definately develloped feelings for his best friend. Bailey smiled up to Cody when she rested her head on his chest.

"Hey Bailey...I need to talk to you..." Cody said.

"About what Cody?" Bailey asked.

"You know how the two of us have been best friends since we were three right?"

"Of course..." Bailey smiled.

"What if I said if I wanted to be more than friends..." Cody said as he cupped Bailey's face who was immediately blushing.

"What are you saying Cody?" Bailey asked.

"Look Bails, I don't know how this happened...heck I don't even know how...but one thing is for sure...I think I am thinking that we can be so much more than friends...' Cody said.

"Cody...I don't know what to say..." Bialey said.

"Just say what your heart is telling you..." Cody said.

"Then I think we can definately be more than friends..." Bailey said.

"Really?" Cody asked his eyes now as big as dinner plates.

"Yeah..." Bailey said.

Cody smiled as he leaned in. Bailey slowly closed her eyes and felt Cody's lips on hers. Their kiss was obviously short and sweet. Breaking away from the kiss, Bailey collapsed into Cody's arms while Cody smiled and gently rubbed her back.

Another month gone, and now it was officially December once again. Maya and the twins had to go away that Christmas, but said that she would be back for New Years for sure. Maya was heading up to Vermont to visit her twins were heading up to California since her mom had a couple of shows there. But that didn't matter to the twins, they were in the sunshine state. They had a lot of plans. Bailey had to stay home in Seattle. She had always loved it to be home for the holidays. But she really didn't want to be away from her friends. As the last week of classes came, the Christmas Dance was announced. Zack smiled one particular afternoon as he was walking home with Cody.

"What has you so happy?" Cody laughed.

"I think I finally have the opportunity to get together with Maya." Zack smiled.

"The Christmas dance?" Cody asked.

"You bet..." Zack said as he brushed snow off of his shoulder.

"Are you going to tell her how you feel?" Cody asked.

"I really don't know if I can..." Zack admitted.

"Zack...look what happened when I told Bailey how I felt...we've been togetehr for a month now, and we're seriously happier than ever." Cody said as they got onto the city bus.

"Maybe your right...But if that doesn't work...I'm going to buy Maya a really nice necklace that she's been eyeing forever." Zack said.

"That maybe a good idea..." Cody smiled. "And I might get Bailey that handbag she has been eyeing too." Cody smiled.

"You know...maybe this Christmas won't be so bad after all..." Zack smiled.

"Trust me Zack...It will be the best Christmas ever..."

**So...what did you all think of the Cailey get together... like it? Hate it? I really hope that Cailey does get together. But heck, three episodes are in between The Play's the Thing...I heard that they kiss in this one because they are the lead roles in Hamlet. And oh boy...Kettlecorn is the next one after The Pkay's the Thing...and I hope they do get together...because I miss my couple :(**

**But heck, I still am able to have fun with the couple in my stories...and on a sad note, after Kettlecorn Part I, Part II, and Part III there are only three episodes left in the series :( and you all need tissues for the last two ones. But I'm sure they won't make us wait for The Suite Life Movie... anyways please review my story...and my other ones too...**


	4. Chapter 4

My First Love...

Chapter 4

The group of four friends were finally in their final week of school before their Christmas vacation. The twins were super excited. They got to go away to California. They got to spend it at one of the most luxorious hotels in the world. And, they got to go to Venice Beach everyday if they wanted. To be honest, they both needed that trip since they hadn't really gotten anytime for their twin time anymore. Twin time was a special term they both used to describe the time that they would spend together so they wouldn't get further and further apart. Neither of the twins could actually picture that.

Maya was finally getting her dress that she had bought for the Christmas Dance the upcomming Friday night. She was going with the twins and Bailey. Apparently Josh hadn't asked her to be his escort to go to the dance yet. But Maya could wait forever for him. Bailey smiled as found the perfect outfit that would sinmply blow Cody away. They were celebrating their one month anniversary that night.

"You seriously have no idea what Cody has planned?' Bailey asked as the girls were going down the escalators.

"No...He never tells us if he has a surprise up his sleeve." Maya said laughing.

"Your right...Huh...What could my Cody possibly have in store for me?" Bailey wondered.

"Bailey...It's probably something really romantic...We all know he's been nothing but your perfect prince for this entire month." Maya replied. "Remember that locket he gave you for your birthday last week?" Maya asked.

"You bet I do." Bailey smiled. She looked at the golden locket on her neck and smiled. Cody had given her the best birthday present yet.

"Now come on...I bet you can make up for his Christmas gift." Maya said.

"I think I may have just found it..." Bailey said as she eyed a pair of converse shoes that Cody had been dying for, and it was right beside a white watch that Cody was also in love with.

"Oh and look...$20..." Maya said.

"Come on..." Bailey said as she took the items and paid for them.

On the other side of the shopping center, Zack brushed the snow off of his shoulder. Cody had went off to the secret location for his anniversary with Bailey. He had bought Bailey the perfect Chirstmas and anniversary gift. Zack had one thing in mind though. he was looking for a certain store. He had $200 in his allowance, and he wanted to get Maya the BlackBerry that she was dying for. Zack noticed that it was once again for sale. It was on sale for about half of the actual price, Zack smiled.

About two hours later, Bailey was standing in front of the mirror as she admired herself in front of the mirror. She was wearing a nice red dress that she knerw was Cody's favorite. She had worn it on their first date, and for half of their date he was practicaly drooling. As Bailey heard the doorbell she dashed down the stairs to get it. Her eight other sisters were jealous with envy that Bailey was able to find a boy who would love and respect her, and actually embrace her personality. Bailey flew into Cody's arms as Cody stood there on the porch.

"You look goregeous Bailey." Cody smiled.

"You don't look too bad yourself Cody." Bailey said.

Cody had surprised Bailey with a dinner at one of their favorite restaurants in the city. It had the best pizza in Seattle. The owner smiled as he slipped their "special delivery" in front of them. Cody snirked.

"What's so funny Mr?" Bailey wondered.

"Oh nothing..." Cody giggled. "I don't know about you but...I think I can use a little something to eat." Cody said as he opened the box. Bailey gasped in shock.

Right in front of her, was a peperoni pizza. The peperoni spelling out the words "I love Bailey Pickett." She was shocked that Cody would go to the ends of the earth to make thier anniversary special. But he did.

"Oh Cody..." Bailey said as she flung her arms around him. "I love you too." She whispered.

The next week, the students at GlenTown Middle school was getting prepared fro the Christmas Dance. Zack smiled as he walked into the auditorium that night with Bailey and Cody. Maya had gone with that no good Josh. Zack held Maya's gift in his hand, as he walked into the auditorium he was shocked to see Maya slap Josh across the face and run out of the auditorium immediately.

"What the hell?" Zack wondered.

"Apparently she caught Josh cheating on her with Tiffany." Cody replied.

Tiffany was the major popular girl. She was a cheerleader. Zack knew this, since he was on the school basketball team and he would often see her cheering her lungs out for Josh. Zack ran out of the auditorium to go look for Maya. He found her sitting on a curb in the parking lot. Zack smiled. Things were definately working in his favour.

_O.k. don't screw this up Zack... You just need to get out there and be there for her...Don't push it or she'll hate you forever._ Zack thought to himself.

"Hey...I heard what happened." Zack said hugging his best friend.

"I'm such an idiot Zack..." Maya sighed. "I should have known that Josh was too good to be true..." Maya said.

"Hey...It was that jerks fault that he lost you...I mean your special Maya. Anyone in their right mind would be glad to have you as a girlfreind."

_And if you were to choose me, I promise you...I will never let you go..._Zack thought to himself again.

"You really think so?" Maya asked in between her sobs.

"Of course. Your a great girl Maya...Anyone would be lucky to call you their girlfriend." Zack smiled.

"That's the sweeteest thing anyone has ever said to me..." Maya smiled to Zack. "Thank you."

"Hey it's the truth." Zack said while Maya hugged him close.

"Your the best friend anyone could ever have..." Maya said.

"Yeah...friend..." Zack said as he let the tears fall down.

A week past after the huge Josh incident. Now the group of four friends were in Zack and Cody's place about to say goodbye to Bailey. They decided that they would spend their day at Rosario's Italian Restaurant then head back to their house for some presents and then the twins would leave for California. Bailey was sad that her best friends were going to go places for their vacation. As they made it into the warmth of the restaurant they sighed.

The four friends ordered a large cheese pizza. Rosario's Pizza's were one of the best Seattle has ever tasted. It was even voted number one by the Seattle food community. The twins loved to come here with their mom for their birthdays or on other special occasions. As the four friends ate their pizza, Bailey showered Cody with kisses when she found out that he had given her a new watch. Cody of course returned the gesture when he found the pair of converse shoes and the watch. He immediately took off his sneakers and replaced them with the shoes thay Bailey had gotten him. They were a blue pair of converse sneakers. Cody had the entire collection now and finally caught up to zack. Their father had given him the collection for Christmas the other year, and Cody had saved up his money to buy each of the shoes one by one throughout the year. Cody immediately slipped on the watch that he found out that Bailey had given him and Bailey slipped on the pink watch that he had given her as well. Zack and Maya smiled. Those two were perfect for each other. Soon enough, Maya through her arms around Zack again when she found out that he had gotten her a BlackBerry. She was the last of the frirends to get one. The other three got one from their moms the previous Christmas. Zack smiled as he found a photo of him and Maya framed.

The friends finally bid their goodbyes, and said that they would definately be back in time for the New Year's tradition. They were spending it at the twins house since, Carrie was going away to record her album again, of course the twins got permission first. Zack smiled. He had a very strong feeling that the new year was going to work in his and Cody's favour and bring Maya and Zack closer than ever before.


	5. Chapter 5

**My First Love…**

Chapter 5

As two separate planes were now soaring high in the sky, the New Year was in eyes sight. It was the morning of December 31st. As the twins finally got off the plane, they were greeted by a smiling Bailey. Bailey immediately dashed into Cody's arms to give him a much needed kiss.

"I've been waiting to do that forever…" Bailey giggled.

"And I'm so glad you finally did do it…" Cody laughed along.

As the twins plus Bailey rode home in the cab, Bailey filled them in on the happenings of her Christmas. Turns out that she had one heck of a Christmas. As they rolled into the house, they were shocked.

"My god you weren't kidding when you said one of your sisters threw her computer out the window…" Zack said shocked.

Standing right in front of their face was a window with a huge hole in it. Bailey shook her head as she helped the twins and Carrie with carrying their bags into the house. Carrie had to head off to her sisters house for the New year so she trusted the boys in keeping the house in order when they had Bailey and Maya over. As Bailey was in the kitchen making hot chocolate, she sighed. She had had the best year any girl could ever ask for. She had the best boyfriend in the world, she had loving parents, she was living the life. She giggled as she felt a pair of lips kiss her on the forehead.

"I can't believe you put up with me for one month…" Cody said.

"I can't believe you were willing to put up with all of my craziness…" Bailey laughed.

"Oh come on…your not that nuts…" Cody laughed.

"Are you kidding me, if any guy were to find out that I had eight other sisters they would run away scared, or they would end up hooking up with one of them…" Bailey laughed. "And you…You actually embrace me for who I am…You're the only guy that loves me for me…That's one of the things I love about you…" Bailey smiled.

"Oh so you love me for liking your personality?' Cody joked along.

"No of course not…" Bailey giggled."I love you for you..." Bailey said as she crashed her lips on Cody's . Cody smiled into the kiss. He was in his own personal heaven once again. And yet again, he always felt like this whenever Bailey would kiss him. She had this powerful effect on him that would simply leave him with wanting more. But just like the saying goes, good things had to come to an end. The couple was interrupted by the doorbell at the door.

"Darn that doorbell…" Bailey cursed.

"It's o.k. Bails…we have the whole evening…" Cody smiled.

As Zack raced down the hall towards the door he almost knocked Cody down in the process. Cody was unfortunate to have been holding a glass of orange juice that eventually ended up on his head when the twins collided right outside the kitchen.

"Dear god would you watch your heading off to?" Cody said.

"Sorry…" Zack said as he headed down the other flight of steps to get to the door. Zack had been waiting for Maya to come back forever.

"Zack!" Maya said as she flung her arms around him.

"Hey…I missed you…" Zack smiled.

"I want you to meet my best friend from Vermont…This is JR and JR this is my second best friend Zack…"

"Good to meet you…" JR said as he extended his hand for him to shake.

"Did Maya just refer to Zack as his second best friend?" Cody asked shocked.

"You got me…" Bailey whispered back.

"Good to meet you too…" Zack said trying to sound natural and to hide the anger that was burning inside of him. He was Maya's best friend not this JR who walked into his life. Everything was going so well with his plan, and this dude that he just met just had to mess it up. "So…how long did you know each other?"

"Since we were practically born…our moms were the best of friends when they were in college…and she just thought that the tradition should continue on…" Maya smiled. "He's going to be going to school with us…" Maya smiled.

"You are?" Zack asked. "Why?"

"My mom and dad are divorcing so I'm here to live with Maya's father for now…" JR said with a smile.

"Oh hey Zack…do you mind if JR spends the night here as well…I haven't caught up with him in forever…" Maya smiled.

"I guess…" Zack rolled his eyes.

"I feel so bad for Zack…" Cody whispered to Bailey.

"I know…Can't she see that Zack loves her to pieces?" Bailey whispered back.

"Well…the course of love never did run smooth…" Cody whispered back.

"Excuse me…" Zack said as he ran up the stairs as he tried his best to hide the waterfall that was falling down his face. He glanced a look at Cody.

"Is he o.k.?" Bailey asked.

"My twin telepathy is telling me that I need to be there for him right now…" Cody said.

"Go…I'll take care of dinner…" Bailey said as she planted a sweet but chaste kiss on Cody's lips.

As Cody entered the twins bedroom he felt like crying as well as he saw the image in front of him. Zack was crying his eyes out into his pillow while he was holding a picture of him and Maya taken at the Junior Dance just two years ago. Maya was kissing Zack on the cheek and Cody sighed. He couldn't wrap his finger around as to why Zack was considered Maya's second best friend in the world. The two friends had been best friends since they were about kids. And now this so called person had walked into their house claiming that he had known Maya longer.

"Are you doing o.k. Zack?" Cody asked. Zack threw his arms around Cody.

"Thank God I have you as a best friend Cody…" Zack said.

"Hey….You'll always be my number one best friend…" Cody said as he rubbed Zack's back soothingly.

"I can't believe that she said that…." Zack said. "I mean…JR walks into my life when I was just going to tell her at the strike of midnight how I felt about her…" Zack sighed. "There goes the best new year huh?"

"Hey…I have an idea…Why don't you and me head on over to the ice rink and have a little fun of our own…We haven't been skating in months…"

Skating was one of the twins favorite sports. They would head on over to the Central Plaza and skate around the Christmas Tree for hours. They had found out how much fun it was when their dad had taken them ice skating when he was in town for one of his visits when the boys were twelve. They immediately fell in love with the sport and they had been going there ever since.

"That sounds kind of fun…" Zack said as he brought his head out of his pillow and smiled.

"And then…We can head on over to Starbucks for a late after." Cody smiled.

"You are my twin after all…" Zack said as he went through the closet to find the skates that he had been looking for.

"Meet you downstairs in ten minutes…" Cody smiled.

"And Cody?" Zack said stepping out of the closet.

"Yeah?" Cody said from the door.

"Thank you for being not only a good brother but a best friend…" Zack smiled.

"It's my job…" Cody said as he shut the bedroom door.

'How did it go?" Bailey asked from the sofa outside of the twins room.

"Me and him are going to go out to the skating rink..I thought that spending time with his real best friend would cheer him up…" Cody said.

"That's really nice of you to do that for your brother…" Bailey said.

"He's my brother…And no matter how much of a jerk he is…I love him to death…" Cody smiled.

"Ready to go nerd number one?" Zack asked stepping out from the room.

"Yes you jerk…" Cody laughed.

"Let's get a move on then…" Zack smiled.

The boys were having so much fun just skating their troubles away. Zack was easily relaxed as soon as he set his feet onto the ice. He was having so much fun. He smiled as Cody knocked over the people in front of him when he was going full speed ahead and sent a family that was moving to slow into the food vendor. Of course, everyone laughed at that. Everyone except the family that is.

"Dude that was so funny…You sure taught that family not to go so slow…" Zack laughed.

"What do you expect…They were those…You know larger families…" Cody said.

"You mean overweight people right?" Zack said.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it is rude to classify them as that…It hurts them inside…" Cody said.

"Come on bro…they started eating the tacos they crashed in…" Zack laughed.

"O.k. that was funny…" Cody said laughing.

"You know…I kind of missed just the two of us hanging out without any of our friends…" Zack sighed. "Or mom…"

"I know I missed it too…" Cody sighed.

"I guess I'm just taking you for granted…" Zack sighed.

"What exactly do you mean when you say that?" Cody asked.

"I mean that I always take advantage of you because I know that you are going to be there for me even in my worst hours. But when the time comes that we move on to college…I may not have that privilege…" Zack sighed.

"I never knew you felt that way…" Cody said.

"yeah well…I always regret the day that college will tear us apart Cody…Ever since we were kids…we did everything together…and everyone knows that I'm a dork and that I'll never be able to make it into the college that you and nerd number two are going to get into…" Zack sighed.

"But that doesn't matter to me…What matters most is that your happy…If you felt bad that me and Bailey were going off to college together…then I'll just hold it off until the next year…." Cody said.

"I can't ask you to do that…" Zack said.

"I'm not asking you to do that…I'm doing it…" Cody said.

"Are you saying that you would give up your dreams just so I could be happy?" Zack asked stunned.

"Pretty much…" Cody replied.

"You really are the best brother ever…" Zack said as he hugged Cody. 


	6. Chapter 6

My first love

**Hey guys what's up…so…six more days until the continuation of one of my most popular stories…mark your calendars for next Thursday December 16****th****. I've written at least the first 48 chapters of the story and I'm not even close to being finished lol **** you guys loved the story, I'm just continuing it until we get a happy ending here lol because the ending to the orig… was just sad… and looks like the countdown to twister has also begun. If is telling the truth, we're under a month away until our favorite couple reunites. I can't wait…**

Chapter 6

Back in the Martin household, things were going kind of awkward for Bailey. She watched as the two supposedly best friends were chatting up a storm. Bailey sighed as she walked into the kitchen with the dirty plates left behind in the living room.

"So Maya you've been living here for years now?" JR asked intrigued.

"Yeah…and I love it…" Maya smiled.

"It seems like you have some great friends here…" JR said. "That Zack guy seems to be cool as well…"

"Oh you'll love him. He loves sports just like you. And your just going to adore Cody as well…He's really into the academics just like you. And Bailey is the same, and I'm pretty much the mirror image of Zack…into sports, but with one difference I actually get B's and A's while Zack on the other hand gets C's and B's. But I love him…he's been like my twin to me ever since I moved here to Seattle…" Maya smiled. "Just like you were when I moved to Vermont."

"And I salute him for that…Any guy who treats my best friend good is always worthy in my eyes…" JR smiled.

"You really don't need to worry about anything. Zack has treated me so well this entire time that I was here." Maya smiled.

"I'm not worried…I just miss my best friend a lot…" JR said as he hugged Maya close.

Bailey shook her head as she continued on her way out of the Martin household. She couldn't stand the sight that she was seeing back there. She pulled out her phone and decided that she would call Cody.

_Hey Bails what's up? _

"Maya and JR are being all lovey in your living room."

_What do you mean? _

"I mean that they are catching up with each other…This isn't right at all Cody…Zack is Maya's best friend…not some dude that just walked into her life today…"

_Finally the three of us are agreeing on something in a long time… _Zack replied.

"Anyways where are you two? I need to be with someone this New Years…" Bailey sighed.

_Come meet us at the hangout…You remember don't you? _Cody asked.

"Are you guys sure…It's almost seven thirty and the sun is going down…And that's a really dangerous part of town…" Bailey said.

_Ah…is the little nerd scared_ Zack mocked.

"Just be glad that I'm not there to slap the living daylights out of the of you." Bailey sneered.

_Just meet us at Rosario's and we'll walk from there… _ Zack replied.

"I'll be there in ten minutes…Don't you two move a muscle…" Bailey replied.

A mere fifteen minutes later, the trio was walking off towards the busy part of town. And soon enough they were in the heart of the city. As they saw the skyscraper that they had gone to for so long, they went inside and the doorman smiled at them. He hadn't seem them in at least two months. He frowned when he noticed that a certain brunette wasn't with them this time. He simply shrugged. As Cody opened the door, they were on top of the highest skyscraper in the world. As they began to sit on the window washers platform that they had always sat on, they sat down and looked down at the city bellow them.

"Wow…this view still blows me away…" Bailey said shocked.

"It always did that to us…that's why we love this place…" Cody added.

"You can say that again…" Zack said.

As the three friends began to think of the year ahead of them they were really shocked with the reality. Next year, they weren't going to be considered the newbie's anymore, they were officially juniors. And the reality was, in about three years they were going to graduate. That shocked them. It seemed like just yesterday that they walked into high school. Now they were about to finish their first semester of high school. It all flew out the window so fast. Zack sighed as he leaned against Cody.

"Do you think Maya meant what she said? That I'm her second best friend?" Zack wondered.

"Are you kidding…You've been friends since you two were seven…Of course she didn't mean it…Unless she went totally psycho…" Cody laughed.

"But…JR seems to know a lot more about her…" Zack sighed.

"But you were the one that's been in her life for 7 years…" Cody said.

"I don't know buddy…" Zack sighed.

"Have I ever steered you wrong before?" Cody asked.

"What about the time you told me that mom signed the record deal and she really didn't?" Zack eyed his brother.

"It was April Fool's Day what did you expect me to do?" Cody laughed.

"You played a joke on your brother? Bravo! Bravo!" Bailey clapped.

"Pshh…Please…I totally got my revenge when I shoved a pie in his face…" Zack laughed.

"Which hit me instead…." Bailey said as she punched Zack in the arm.

"Oh well…" Zack laughed.

Back over at the Martin household, Maya was wondering why the house seemed to be so quiet all of a sudden. It kind of was unusual. But as she turned into the living room the worries melted away.

"Is everything o.k. Maya?" JR asked as he hugged his long time friend.

"Yeah I was wondering why it was suddenly quiet in here…" Maya sighed. "It's probably nothing…"

"You really do care about your friends don't you?" JR asked.

"A whole lot…I don't know what I would do without them." Maya laughed.

Back at the skyscraper, the three teens were waiting for the strike of midnight. As the wind began to slowly gain speed, snow was blowing in there faces. Definite sign that winter was definitely here to stay. As Cody sat back down on the window washers platform, he gave a hot chocolate to Bailey and Zack.

"Thank god…something to keep me warm…" Bailey laughed.

"Yeah what is up with this weather?" Zack wondered.

"Who knows?" Cody laughed.

The three friends continued to look at the busy crowd bellow them. They stayed up at the window washers platform for what seemed like quite a while just enjoying the sights and sounds of the crowd awaiting for a great way to end the new year.

"Come on lets head on down there and enjoy the fun…" Bailey suggested.

"Right behind you…" Cody said.

"I'm in…" Zack had to hold onto the platform as the wind rocked it. He wasn't watching what he pushed and he accidentally pressed the release button. "Why are you guys getting smaller?"

"Oh my god Zack! You pressed the release button!" Cody yelled.

"I did…" Zack asked confused. As he saw his friends disappear he knew that he indeed did press the release button. Zack shut his eyes as he continued on the descent down. It all happened fast. The platform released the young teen and Zack fell 10 feet towards the crowd.

"OH MY GOD!" One of the onlookers yelled as they watched the young teen crash into the sound system.

"Oh god…" Bailey said as she was looking over the ledge to where exactly Zack had landed.

"We have to call Maya…" Cody said.

Back at the Martin mansion, Maya and JR were both sitting on the couch and laughing at really old photos taken of them. Maya was having a little too much fun that she didn't notice that her cell phone was ringing.


	7. Chapter 7

**My First Love**

**Two days of hard work has finally paid off for me lol :P anyways...I worked extremely hard on this chapter because I introduce two new characters and one of them is the twins old best friend before Maya. And Maya will be making a brief appearance, but she won't be in it too much...she'll come back in time for the next chapter.  
**

**Chapter 7**

Cody and Bailey were soon at the bottom of the skyscraper fighting their way through the busy crowd. There were at least seventeen police cars, ten ambulances, and seven fire trucks. Apparently, Zack caused the sound system to short circuit causing it to cause a huge fire, injuring several people. But there was only one person that Cody was worried about. As Cody and Bailey fought their way through the crowd that was filled with people chatting, and people with worried glances they finally found their way to the place where Zack had fallen.

"Oh my god…" Cody said shocked. "He looks horrible." Cody said.

"I feel so guilty…" Bailey concluded.

"Do you know this man?" A paramedic asked.

"Yes I'm his twin, and this is one of his friends…" Cody replied.

"Well we're going to take him over to St. Joseph's Hospital now…" The paramedic said.

"Look officer can we come with you? I really need to be there for him…" Cody said.

"Of course…" The officer replied. "Can we get a gurney out here!" He yelled to his fellow members of the police officers.

"We saw that fall….It seemed really nasty…" The paramedic said.

"How is he?" Bailey asked as they walked alongside the paramedics towards a waiting ambulance.

"Well I checked his vitals just a minute ago…and we seriously need to get him to the hospital. He has broken legs, broken ribs, broken arms, there may be internal bleeding, and he may suffer a head injury…which could eventually lead to…"

"Amnesia…" Cody finished the paramedic's prognosis.

"I'm so terribly sorry for this tragedy…" A middle aged Chinese man came up to them.

"Mr. Chong…" Bailey and Cody replied.

"Do you know this man?" The police officer asked.

"Of course we do…He's the owner of the skyscraper where the accident occurred. He's a good friend of ours…" Cody replied.

"This could have been prevented…I feel so stupid…" Mr. Chong said.

"O.k. look…there has to be someway that he can repay you guys…" One of the officers replied.

"I'll pay for the hospital bill…" Mr. Chong stated.

"We can't ask you to do that for us Mr. Chong…" Cody said.

"Please Cody…This accident was my fault. Let me pay for the hospital bill to show you how sincerely sorry I am that this has happened…" Mr. Chong stated.

"Well if your really sure…" Cody said.

"Positive…" Mr. Chong said.

"Then I can't stop you then…" Cody said.

"Wonderful…Just have the bill sent to my offices when I'm done…" Mr. Chong stated. "Oh… and should I send Nicholas to see Zack?"

"Of course Mr. Chong…It would be a lot more comforting for him to see as many familiar faces when he wakes up…" Bailey said.

"By the way how is he?" Cody asked. "We haven't seen him since you made him go through home school after the bullying incident with Marco…" Cody said.

"Oh he is doing just fine…He misses you three though…You three always used to be so close before Maya came into town…" Mr. Chong said.

"Oh yes indeed…" Bailey added.

"Oh gosh…Did Maya ever answer our calls?" Cody asked. Bailey checked her phone.

"No…" Bailey sighed.

"If you want…I could have Nicholas send her the message…,Where is she?" Mr. Chong asked.

"She's over at our place…" Cody replied.

"Not a problem at all…" Mr. Chong smiled.

"Excuse me…Cody is it?" One of the paramedics asked.

"Yes?" Cody asked.

"We're ready to transfer your brother to the hospital now…" The paramedic said.

"Can we ride with him?" Bailey asked.

"Of course…" The other medic asked.

"Mr. Chong please tell Maya immediately…She needs to know about this…" Cody said.

"I will pass on the message…" Mr. Chong smiled.

As they were in the ambulance on the way to the hospital, the two paramedics began examining Zack and how his injuries were doing. Even though he was still asleep he was wincing in pain, and he would occasionally moan. Cody had to fight the urge to tell the medics to stop hurting his brother. But he knew that they were simply doing their job.

"Are you twins?" The lady paramedic asked.

"Yeah…" Cody replied.

"I could tell because you look a lot alike… He must be your best friend…" The paramedic smiled.

"I have no idea what I would do without him…" Cody stated as he let a tear slide down his face.

_Zack please be o.k. your way too young to leave… _ Cody said as he held onto Zack's hand.

A few moments later, they finally arrived into the busy emergency room of St. Joseph's Hospital and the nurse soon recognized Zack to be the young man who fell through the sound system a mere two hours ago.

"Oh my god…The poor thing…" The nurse said.

"Hello my name is Dr. Brandon Warner. I will be Zack's doctor…" Dr. Warner said as he began shaking hands with Cody and Bailey.

"Please do try your best to keep him alive Dr. Warner. Zack is my twin and I really don't know what I would do without him." Cody said sadly.

"We'll do our best son…" Dr. Warner smiled.

Back in the Chong mansion young Nicholas Chong was looking at an old photo of him, Zack. Cody, and Bailey. He smiled as he saw the five year old him on Zack's back. The four of them had always been good friends. He particularly caught a relationship with Cody and Bailey. He was smart like them and the trio would occasionally team up to do group projects leaving poor Zack to work with two other people that he really didn't know. But he also struck a relationship with Zack as well. Even though he was classified as a nerd, Zack and Brandon were the star players of the basketball, soccer, hockey, football, volleyball, and tennis school teams. Cody had always been there to every single game, while Bailey would go to their games occasionally. That would occasionally upset Nicholas. Because he had developed a crush on the young lady. Now the young fourteen year old was mature, the feelings seemed to be gone completely. He had simply moved on from that silly puppy love. Besides, he hasn't seen her in a long while. She just might have found someone who would love her unconditionally. All of a sudden the front door burst open and Nicholas put the frame down as he turned to face who walked into the house.

"Dad…is there something wrong?" The young man asked.

"Nicholas there has been a terrible accident…" Mr. Chong explained.

"What happened?" Nicholas asked.

"Zack…he fell off the window washer's platform at the skyscraper…" Mr. Chong said out of breath.

"The Zack Martin? As in my childhood best friend?" Nicholas asked.

"Yes him…" Mr. Chong said.

"Oh my god…" Nicholas said sitting on the love seat.

"I need you to run over to their house to tell Maya…" Mr. Chong said.

"Of course…" Nicholas said. "Who's Maya?"

"She's one of Zack's best friends…" Mr. Chong said. Nicholas clenched his fists not noticing that he had broken the noise maker. How was it possible that Zack found a new best friend? He was Zack's best friend. It just wasn't logical to him. But of course, he hadn't seen the young man in forever…So it was expected that he had met new people throughout elementary.

"I'm on it...St. Andrew's right dad?" Nicholas said.

"Yep…And you might as well pack a bag for the boys and Bailey because I know for a fact they are not gonna want to leave Zack's side because of what has happened…" Mr. Chong said.

"Thank you dad…May I stay back at the hospital as well…I need to be there for them…" Nicholas said.

"Of course…I'll have one of the bodyguards drop off your bag at the hospital…" Mr. Chong said.

Nicholas walked down the familiar route towards the Martin household. He had always gone over there when he was a kid. But he wasn't a kid anymore. Nicholas smiled as he noticed the bridge. The bridge where the three of them had officially become a group.

_Flashback_

_Zack. Nicholas, and Cody were sitting on the ledge of the bridge swinging their feet. The ravine running freely in the warm summer heat. The three boys licking away at the cones. Five year old Nicholas smiled. It was a special day for him. _

"_Do you guys remember what today is?" Nicholas smiled to his two friends. _

"_Oh no…we forgot mom's birthday again…" Cody said. _

"_No…" Nicholas just had to giggle about that. _

"_We forgot to pick up our dad from the airport again didn't we Cody?" Zack wondered. _

"_No…Oh let me just tell you…It was three years ago that we met in this very place with our parents…I still remember us smiling at each other sitting in our strollers smiling…and then when we were three, we would go over to each other's houses and play with our toys…You two have always been there…" Nicholas smiled. _

"_Of course we were…Because your our best friend…" Cody smiled while Zack nodded in agreement. _

"_I'm your best friend?" Nicholas asked. _

"_Of course…And we'll be friends forever…" Zack smiled. _

"_Yeah! M y first best friends ever!" Nicholas smiled as he brought the twins in for a bone crashing hug. _

Nicholas noticed that there was their names carved on the side of the bridge as he finally made it onto Johnston Avenue and Golden Gate Boulevard. He noticed that the Martin household was just over the ravine where it always was. And right in front of him was the high school that his friends were currently attending. Nicholas put on a sad smile. He was supposed to be going to that school and making memories with his three best friends. Even though Zack and Bailey never really did get along that good he could see beyond their arguments that they thought of each other like brother and sister. As Nicholas made his way onto Golden Gate Boulevard and Manchester Street he found the Martin house staring him right in the face. He smiled. He hadn't been here for a while. He found out that nothing really changed about it. It still was the loft, they still kept the fountain at the front, and the big oak tree beside their house was sitting there with the tree house still standing. He walked up the stone pathway towards the house and he rang the doorbell.

"Hello…may I help you?" Maya asked.

"Hello…my name is Nicholas Chong and you need to come with me…" Nicholas said.

"Why?" Maya asked.

"It's Zack…he's in the hospital…" Nicholas explained. Maya immediately dropped her cup.

Back at the hospital, Cody and Bailey were asleep on the couch. They had been told that they were still examining Zack. As Cody began to stir, he noticed that Zack was being wheeled out from behind a curtain.

"What's going on?" Cody asked.

"It seems as there is some internal bleeding, and there seems to be something lodged into his head. We need to operate immediately." Dr. Warner explained.

"Cody…" Zack moaned as he slowly began to regain consciousness.

"I'm here Zack…Your going into surgery now…But me and Bailey are going to be here for you when you come out…Your going to be just fine Zack…" Cody said.

"I love you buddy…" Zack moaned as they wheeled him behind the elevator out of sight.

"I love you too buddy…" Cody smiled as he felt Zack kiss his hand that he held onto Zack's hand. "I'm going to be fine buddy…"

"I hope so…" Cody said as tears flowed freely down his face.

_Four Weeks Later_

It was officially four weeks after the accident. Carrie being upset with the kids was officially an understatement. She was furious that they would even attempt to do something like that. But Cody didn't really care. Zack had been asleep for about a month now. It was officially February 1st. Zack was exempted from school, because of the accident. Maya had only showed up once, and that was the night that she had found out about the accident. After that she didn't even bother to show up. That got Cody really mad. Apparently she was "catching up" with JR and completely cutting Zack out of her life. Like he wasn't even her best friend in the first place. Bailey and Nicholas were constantly there after school with Cody, and the hospital was like their second home for the past month. They would sleep in Zack's room while Carrie went out to the clubs to do her performances. Then they would head off to school and Carrie would take over watching Zack. That was how the month of January had played out for them.

Now here they were, February 1st and Cody had officially walked into the hospital room followed closely by Nicholas. Bailey had gone off to the vending machine to buy a drink for them. As Cody kissed Zack on the forehead he knew that something was different about Zack. But he couldn't exactly put his finger on it. It seemed that he was his old self again. As Nicholas took out their assignments for the night, Bailey walked in carrying three bottles of water.

"So do you guys have any idea about what we should do for the science fair next week?" Cody asked.

"Ugh! Even in my hospital room you manage to transform it into dork central…" A familiar voice said behind the three friends.

"Zack!" Cody squealed as he jumped into Zack's waiting arms. "Oh thank god you woke up…"

"Woke up? How long was I out?" Zack asked.

"Try a month…" Nicholas spoke up.

"Nick? Is…that you?" Zack asked not sure if his eyes were playing another cruel trick on him.

"Nice to see you again buddy…" Nicholas smiled as Zack hugged him.

"I thought you were in Japan with your father." Zack said.

"Well my fathers business returned here so I'm here in Seattle for good now…" Nicholas smiled.

Zack couldn't help but smile. He immediately forgot about how much it hurt that Maya had confessed that Zack was her second best friend. He had his first ever best friend back and he couldn't have been more happier.

"So are you going to tell us what happened the past seven years that you've been out of our lives?" Zack asked.

"Yeah...You never told us about your life after you left Seattle..." Cody added.

"Now this should be interesting..." Bailey said as she looked up from her science textbook.

"Do you guys want the whole story?" Nicholas asked.

"Obviously..." Cody laughed.

"I must warn you...We may be here for a while..." Nicholas explained.

"Hey...We have nothing else to do..." Zack laughed.

"Where do I even begin?" Nicholas asked.

"How about starting the moment you left us on the bridge..." Bailey said.

Nicholas took a deep breath. Things needed to come out eventually...He just wasn't sure if his friends would want to hear what had happened to him over the past seven years that he had been gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**My First Love**

**Chapter 8**

"So…what exactly have you been doing in Japan that could possibly take some time to tell…" Zack said as he sat up in the hospital bed.

"Well for starters…my father was in jail for drug trafficking for about seven years…" Nicholas explained.

"Wait…you were gone for seven years…" Bailey said. "You lived on your own?" Bailey asked puzzled.

"Not exactly…" Nicholas said.

"Then who did you live with?" Cody asked as he was starting to get curious as to who could have taken care of him while his father was in jail.

"It was my Uncle Frank…" Nicholas sighed.

"Oh my god…" All of the three gasped.

"The same Uncle who killed your mother and tried to kill you and your father for most of your lives here in Seattle?" Bailey asked shocked.

"You bet…that's why we left…" Nicholas sighed. "Anyways it turns out…he set my dad up…It wasn't until recently until we proved that he was the one who placed the drugs in our suitcase…" Nicholas explained.

"How did you prove it?' Zack asked.

"We caught on security camera at the Japan airport…" Nicholas explained. "But that's the least of my worries…" Nicholas sighed.

"What do you mean?" Cody asked.

'You see…It seems Uncle Frank escaped from the Japan police force…he could be anywhere…even here in Seattle…" Nicholas sighed.

"Your serious?" Cody asked.

"Oh I'm dead serious here…" Nicholas said.

"And those scars on your forehead…" Zack said wondering about them.

"I was hoping that you wouldn't bring those up…They were from him beating me up nightly…" Nicholas explained.

"Your serous…he killed your mother…tried killing you and your father about 10 times…he beats you…this man is an absolute psycho…" Zack said.

"How did you do it Nick?" Cody wondered.

"Oh…I just prayed to god that I would make it to see the next day…and of course the higher power answered my prayers as usual…and here I am…but I know that I'm not exactly off the hook yet…" Nicholas sighed.

"I always wondered why your Uncle Frank despised you so much…" Bailey said.

"I can explain that…" Nicholas said.

"Well…" Cody urged.

"He and my mom were first loves…then she fell in love with my father and they ran off together while he was studying in London to earn a business credit…when he got home he planned to ask her to marry him that very night…until he found out from the villagers that dad was getting married…of course he went to see who had stolen his heart, and we all know who it was…" Nicholas sighed.

"Your mom…" Cody said.

"So this whole killing your family thing was based on pure revenge I'm guessing…" Zack said.

"Not just revenge…" Nicholas said.

"What do you mean not just for revenge?" Bailey asked.

"Ever since my dad was able to go to school he became the top student… before him, dear old uncle was the top student…and ever since then, dad always got the better opportunities given to him and Uncle Frank would have to deal with second best…He wasn't so thrilled about that…so he made it his personal mission to make our entire family fall to pieces and suffer the way he had suffered when he was young…he wanted us to feel the pain he felt when he was the failure…" Nick explained.

"Wow…this changes a lot of things…" Bailey said. "Didn't you all try to think of calling the police?" Bailey wondered.

"He blackmailed us…He said if we said one word to the feds you three would be in danger…" Nick explained.

"Us?" The three other occupants in the room said shocked about the revelation.

"Why would he be after us?" Zack asked kind of stunned by the revelation.

"Because you three are like my siblings… I love you and Cody like my own brothers. And Bailey your like a sister to me…" Nick confessed. "And my uncle knows that if he hurts you that I will definitely be in some sort of misery…" Nick said.

"How did you manage to get out of Japan?" Cody asked.

"I flew with one of the maids…I pretended to be her son and we got on a flight back here…That way my Uncle Frank wouldn't have a chance of actually finding me…" Nick explained.

"And your living with your dad now?" Zack asked.

"Yes…I'm perfectly safe at my dad's." Nick explained.

"That's good…" Bailey sighed. "We've missed out on a lot of things Nick…" Bailey sighed. "It's like you're a totally different person…" Bailey laughed.

"I feel like a different person…after everything that I've been through…It's just nice to relax for once…" Nick smiled.

"Oh your definitely going to relax since your back home…" Cody smiled.

A month passed since Nick's return. Zack had returned back to school in March and he had no problems transitioning. Bailey, Cody, and Nick brought him his homework daily. Carrie was happy that he was able to keep up with his schoolwork. She was still mad about the New Year's incident, but that was in the past now. Spring was definitely in the air for Seattle. The weather began warming up, but Zack's life may have been changed. Maya and JR seemed to be getting closer and closer as the days passed, and Zack was definitely turning green with jealousy. He wanted things to go back to the way they were before JR had walked into their lives. But he knew that he was Maya's first best friend. Maya still spent time with Zack and the rest of the gang, but she and JR were beginning to form a bond that was undeniably strong for just best friends. Zack was just saddened by that fact.

By the end of March April rolled around, and the annual GlenTown Middle School Science fair was in sight. The team of Cody, Bailey, and Nick were undefeated. They had come up with a demonstration on chemistry and it proved to be a winner for the judges. April also brought along the talent show. Zack had showcased his guitar skills and instantly won first place. Maya smiled from off-stage. At least he had Maya for now…but he felt that she was slipping out of his grasp. But he decided that he would be grateful that he still had her in his life.

Soon enough, the weather got noticeably warmer. And suddenly students were screaming of joy as they ran out of the school. Grade 10 year was finally over and they were no longer sophomores. Junior year was definitely in sight for the gang and they were trying their best to make the best of it. During the end of the year, Zack surprisingly picked up his grades and got B's and A's on his finals. Cody was shocked.

"O.k. what's the deal?" Cody asked him one night as the twins were sitting on the bridge that led to their house.

"What are you talking about?" Zack asked.

"Oh come on Zack…Your grades…they've been so good all of a sudden…" Cody said. "Why the change of heart?"

"I'm just thinking of my future…" Zack said.

"And Maya…" Cody laughed.

"Huh?" Zack asked.

"These good marks…Your trying to get good marks so Maya can see you are a great guy and then you two can run off into the sunset and live on happily…" Cody said.

"That can be true…" Zack said.

"Are you seriously denying it?" Cody laughed.

"I'm not denying it…O.k. it's true….I also wanted to be able to join you, Bailey, and Nick one day when we head off to college…" Zack confessed.

"Really? And what is it that you want to pursue in the future?" Cody wondered.

"Well my time in the hospital made me open my eyes…It made me realize how great it would be to become a doctor…They get to help others get better…and I kind of wanted to do that since I was a kid…" Zack said.

"That's really good Zack…" Cody commented.

"So any plans for after High School for you?" Zack asked.

"I'm deciding between a lawyer and a teacher…" Cody said.

"You would be a pretty darn good teacher…" Zack laughed.

"I would wouldn't I?" Cody laughed. "Or if that falls through…Maybe being a psychiatrist or surgeon would help…" Cody laughed.

"But you hate the sight of blood…" Zack laughed.

"How do you know?" Cody asked.

"When my finger was bleeding from a paper cut you fainted on the spot…" Zack laughed. Cody just rolled his eyes.

July brought the month where the twins and Bailey were busy working at Rosario's. Surprisingly the owner had heard about them and was willing to give them jobs. They were happy about this. Because all of the GlenTown juniors were willing to save for the junior and senior trips. But the senior trip was always the big one. They would always travel to some foreign continent. It was the buzz of all of the seniors. And of course the friends were all planning to go on the big trip. The parents all were happy that they wanted to go on those trips. Since it would be an enriching experience. And they would be with their best friends.

One night after Zack had finished a late shift he was walking home. A young lady wasn't looking where she was driving her bike and both the teens fell onto the wet cement.

"Oh my gosh…I'm so terribly sorry…I must have forgotten to wear my glasses…" The girl replied.

"No it was my fault…I wasn't exactly looking where I was going…" Zack laughed.

"Wait…you're the kid who took the massive fall last New Years…" The girl smiled as she helped zack up.

"Yep that was me…I'm Zack…" Zack said as he extended his hand.

"I'm Natalie…" Natalie said as she helped Zack off of the wet ground.

"I've never seen you in town before…" Zack smiled.

"Yeah I'm kind of new here…" Natalie explained.

"Oh?" Zack smiled.

"Yeah…I moved in this morning…Hey do you know a place where I cold get out of this rain?" Natalie asked.

'Oh yeah…My house…Come on it's only a couple of blocks away from here." Zack smiled.

As soon as the teens were met with the cool house, they immediately shivered. Cody merged from his bedroom in his pajamas and noticed Zack and some other girl there.

"Hey Zack…who's the friend?" Cody asked.

"I'm Natalie…I'm guessing you two are twins right?" Natalie asked.

"Oh yeah…But trust me…we're totally different…" Cody said. "I have the brains while he has the goofiness…" Cody said.

"Believe me I know…" Natalie laughed.

"So…Your new to this neighborhood I suppose…" Cody smiled.

"Is it that obvious…" Natalie laughed.

"Pretty much…" Cody and Zack laughed.

"Now come on…what do you say I make us dinner?" Cody smiled. "I can make some of my famous lasagna…how does that sound?" Cody said.

"Can't argue with you on that…" Zack said as he made a mad dash towards the kitchen.

"Is he always this crazy?" Natalie laughed.

"Believe me you have no idea…" Cody laughed.


End file.
